A Rose's Lion
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: Love grows deepest when respect and trust are at its base. Though the marriage was crafted from a need for political alliance, the wedding night finds the Lion King falling for the Tyrell Rose, who surprises even herself when her heart grows soft towards the sweet, young King. A one-shot of Margaery Tyrell and Tommen Baratheon.


XxX

 _You can easily judge the character of a man by how he treats those who can do nothing for him._

– James D. Miles

XxX

"Thank you for dismissing the bedding ceremony, my lord." Margaery inclined her head in respect, knowing that she needed to play her part well to win the youngest Baratheon's heart and discover his true character. Though, she already had a pretty good guess of what he was made of.

"Of course, of course, I would never wish to make you uncomfortable." The young King replied, his eyes nervously darting around the chamber. A couple times he had started to remove his outer robe only to stop and reassess what was the right course of action.

Margaery smiled sweetly, boldly moving to sit on the bed, "Are you nervous, my lord?"

"T-Tommen." He corrected, his youthful voice cracking, "Please, y-you may call me Tommen."

"Very well," She replied, letting her eye wander to the window as he moved closer, "Tommen, you have yet to answer my question."

The boy froze, as if caught, and swallowed hard, "I—I have never done anything like this."

"Nor have I, I assure you." Margaery let her softening eyes turn to her new husband, focusing her attention on him instead of her new mother by law. She moved over on the furs, making room for him to join her.

Removing his crown, he started fidgeting with the intricately woven gold.

"My love, there is no need to be nervous." Margaery stood, slowly moving toward him and letting him take in her beauty as the candlelight caught the shimmering threads of her gown.

The boy worked to keep his eyes on her face but she knew, like any man would with her deep neckline, that he would inevitably fail. The Tyrell teased him further by removing her outer cloak and belt, tossing them to the side.

She smiled when she came to a stop before him, pleasantly surprised and impressed that he had stolen only one look.

"We can learn together." Margaery whispered, thankful that they were near the same height, as she brought her hand up to brush aside his thick, sandy bangs.

Not sure what to do, the boy-king nodded and allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the lush bed.

If this had been her wedding night with Joffrey, Margaery would have played her part more naïvely and innocent. But, since it was not, she was not worried about appearing too skilled. Besides, if she was going to outdo Cersei, she would have to show her colors as an empowered, capable women and the best way to do that was by playing the doe in their court and the vixen in their bed.

She had gauged enough of his character the few night visits they shared to know that her true self was exactly what the inexperienced king needed to successfully keep his kingdom.

"Would you like me to help you undress?" Margaery asked, letting her voice grow husky with desire.

The boy looked to her with wide eyes, the blue in them glistening like new ice, and nodded, silently asking if that was the right response.

She nodded in return, putting him at ease, and moved behind to remove his outer cloak. Caringly, she laid it on the closest chair and moved before her husband to untie his tunic.

Tommen watched with mesmerized eyes, admiring how gracefully she moved about him.

With a soft smile, Margaery gently took hold of the shirt's tail, "Will you raise your arms?"

Always obedient, Tommen did as he was asked, shivering when the cool night air brushed his now bare skin.

"Will you unlace my dress, my love?" Margaery requested, turning around and brushing her hair aside. She smiled, knowing he must have nodded, as his trembling fingers nervously undid the tie of her dress and pulled it gently through the metal eyes.

She pushed the sleeves down, standing tall and raising her head proudly as the dress pooled in a sea of blue around her.

"The reason for our marriage is to produce an heir for your throne, to secure your power." She cooed, keeping her back to the innocent boy and making her way to the bed, "We best get to it, my sweet."

"I thought marriage was created by the gods for companionship and love." He inquired, moving towards what he deemed to be his side of the bed.

"That is not how royal marriages work, my dear Tommen." She explained gently, finding a deep fountain of patience for the youth, as she moved beneath the covers and removed the rest of her cloths.

Tommen pulled back the deep, red blanket and followed her lead. After a moment had past, he looked to her with soft eyes, "Can that be how ours works though?"

Margaery's smile drew across her rose petal lips, for once being a smile of sincerity instead of masking.

Keeping the blanket held up to her breasts, she turned to him and gently caressed his fair cheek, "I think we will be happy together."

His smile lit up and he leaned into her touch, bringing his hand up to keep hers in place. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

Margaery smiled at how pure the boy before her was, so innocent to the reality around him and the throne on which he sat.

"Where is Ser Pounce this evening?" The new Queen asked, knowing it would make her King happy.

Tommen broke his self-imposed spell and looked around, clicking his mouth to get the cat's attention. Without needing much encouragement, the sleek black kitten pounced on the bed and joined them at the foot of their bed.

"Lady Whiskers and Boots like to do a nightly around before coming to bed." Tommen explained, giving the cat a loving pat.

"You are so gentle, my love." Margaery commented, lounging on the many cushions.

Tommen looked to her with concerned eyes, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all." She hurried to amend, sitting up to look him in the eye, "It is a quality I admire greatly." Margaery added honestly.

The boy brightened at the praise, sitting a bit straighter.

"I could not have asked for a better husband, a man with a kinder heart." For the first time during her stay at King's Landing, she wholeheartedly meant exactly the laud she bestowed on a Baratheon. She leaned in, letting her lips linger just out of reach of Tommen's, "I only hope to grant you the same happiness that you have given me."

"I could not have asked for a better Queen to have by my side." Tommen smiled, letting his nose brush hers and finding himself much more at ease then he was when they had entered the chamber.

Margaery waited patiently, taking easy breaths in and out as she waited for Tommen to close the distance.

The nervous boy found his courage and innocently leaned in to share his first kiss with the Tyrell Rose.

Margaery moved forward, deepening the kiss and smiled against his lips when he brought his arm up to rest on her side, wanting her to move closer but not demanding her to do such. The boy grew uneasy when she moved to straddle him but a few whispered sweet nothings from his Queen and his desires took over, binding him forever to her.

Hours later they lay in peaceful bliss side by side, the King lightly sleeping with a loving smile on his face and his arm wrapped loosely around his treasured bride.

Margaery lay on her side, gazing up at his peaceful face. He was still a boy in some aspects, but definitely a man in others. Never had she expected her husband to lookout for her wellbeing so much in their intimacy, to kiss her with such love, to touch her with such sweetness and stop when he was worried he had hurt her. It was quite obvious the Rose had stolen the Lion's heart that night and that he was dangerously close to thieving hers as well.

His long lashes fluttered against his warm cheeks, his smile only growing when he awoke to see her beside him, "Good morning, wife." The word was said with such doting and care that she assumed, with her vast knowledge of politics, he was attempting to manipulate her. But one look into his deep eyes and she knew he wasn't capable of such deceit.

She kissed his bare shoulder and moved to snuggle into the crook of his arm, not wanting to meet his eye, "Good morning, my love."

For she knew if she did, she would find herself falling in love as much as the King was falling for her. Just as Tommen had the night before, Magarey stole one, single glance and she knew the Lion had captured her guarded heart.

"I think we are going to be happy together." She whispered, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes to listen to his heart, knowing she would do anything to become the wife he truly deserved. Tommen brought his hand up and lovingly stroked her head after he placed a chaste kiss to it.

She hid her face further, unable to accept the blissful love she felt growing within her for the man beside her, "Very happy indeed."

XxX


End file.
